The present invention is applicable to a pressure vessel and to problems of personnel security regarding pressure vessels. The invention is particularly suitable for autoclaves used for sterilizing purposes, where a lid must be opened and closed at short intervals for loading and emptying of various goods and instruments. However, the invention is useful in all kinds of pressurized vessels where a lid has to be opened and closed with some frequency.
Maneuvering pressure vessel lids is potentially dangerous, as there may be a residual pressure of some magnitude, in which case the lid should not be liberated for personnel security reasons. This is particularly so for pressurized vessels containing hot steam, which can cause substantial harm if the lid is opened rashly.